SMILE
by Haechanie
Summary: "Bayi beruang kesayanganku, bisakah kau tersenyum? Mark Lee –orang yang mencintaimu bisa gila kalau kau tidak mengabulkannya" [MARK X HAECHAN, MARKHYUCK; NCT]


**Please, don't like don't read**

.

.

.

"Maaf ya hyung"

Kalimat tersebut terucap begitu pelan. Ada hening yang mengudara setelahnya. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara atau sekedar membalas. Hanya merasa sesak di dada namun tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ada banyak maaf yang keluar hari ini dari bibir pucat yang terlihat bergetar itu. Seperti ketika ia tak sengaja menumpahkan air di lantai coklat yang mereka tapaki, atau seperti saat ini, ketika ia tak sengaja menginjak kaki hyungnya ketika berlatih untuk perform mereka di Vietnam.

Tidak ada lagi binar jahil di netra coklat yang tampak meredup. Atau seringai usil yang sering terulas di wajah manisnya. Biasanya mereka yang menyerah putus asa karena tingkah setannya, namun kali ini kebalikannya. Hanya tatapan kosong dan tubuh mematung maknae mereka menghiasi hari kamis yang seharusnya berjalan manis.

Mereka semua tahu penyebabnya, berita sore tadi yang tak sengaja mereka baca di layar ponsel pintar masing-masing. Haechan –nama member termuda mereka tertulis jelas dengan kalimat yang menyakitkan. Jika mereka saja yang membaca merasa sakit, bagaimana dengan maknae mereka –yang menjadi focus dari berita tersebut.

"Kurasa latihannya sudah selesai. Kalian istirahatlah, besok kita harus siap-siap berangkat" Taeyong selaku leader memutuskan keheningan. Member yang lain mengangguk, mengambil beberapa barang mereka dan hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan. "Ah, Haechan –ah, bisakah kau tinggal sebentar?"

Lalu terhenti ketika suara Taeyong kembali terdengar.

"Hyung!"

Ini suara protes Mark yang tidak terima. Alis camarnya menekuk tajam. Bukan ia bermaksud tidak sopan kepada kakak yang sangat dihormatinya. Hanya saja, ia tidak tenang meninggalkan roommate sekaligus kekasihnya itu berdua dengan sang leader. Apalagi jika dalam berita itu nama Taeyong ikut disangkutpautkan.

"Mark hyung, pergilah duluan."

Haechan menatap Mark, memberi senyum kecil yang semoga bisa meluluhkan hati pemuda itu.

Mark menghela nafas, memilih mengalah lalu berkata pelan sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Tae hyung, jangan buat Haechanku menangis ya"

Setelah kepergian Mark, hanya tersisa dua orang yang berdiri berjauhan. Yang lebih tua mendekat, menarik pergelangan tangan maknaenya untuk duduk di lantai saling menghadap.

"Kemana Haechanku yang biasanya?"

Kening Haechan tertaut, ia mendongak menatap Taeyong yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Huh?"

"Kemana setan kecilku Lee Donghyuck?" ulang Taeyong disertai cubitan kecil di pipi Haechan yang tampak semakin chubby.

"H –hyung tidak marah padaku?" tanya Haechan.

Kali ini ganti Taeyong yang bingung. Alisnya sampai menyatu, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk.

"Aku? Marah?"

Haechan mengangguk takut. Ia kembali menatap lantai, tak berani beradu mata dengan leadernya. Namun kekehan ringan Taeyong membuatnya kembali mendongak. Ditatapnya tak mengerti idola nomer satunya itu.

"Kau takut aku marah karena ada namaku di dalam gosipmu itu?" tanya Taeyong.

Haechan mengangguk lagi. Namun kali ini beban dihatinya sedikit terangkat. Tidak setakut tadi. Setidaknya tawa Taeyong adalah tanda bahwa hyung nya itu tidak marah.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang percaya pada gossip itu? Padahal aku saja tidak percaya" tukas Taeyong "Atau berita itu memang benar ya?"

Buru-buru Haechan menggeleng. "T –tidak hyung. Sumpah!" elaknya. Ia jadi takut lagi sekarang.

"Haechan –ah" bukan lagi nada lembut yang Taeyong ucapkan, ada sirat tegas namun sayang di dalamnya. "Kau tahu aku juga pernah mengalami ini kan?"

"Semakin besar nama NCT, maka cobaan yang akan kita hadapi semakin banyak pula. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah tetap berdiri dan berjalan lurus ke depan. Tutup mata dan telingamu dari hal-hal yang tidak ingin kau lihat ataupun dengar. Dan jangan pernah berhenti tersenyum, karena orang-orang yang mencintaimu akan bersedih karenanya."

"Termasuk aku dan member lainnya"

Hangat. Haechan merasakan kehangatan menjalari hatinya. Bulir bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir begitu saja, menetes melewati pipi.

"T –Taeyong hyung…." Walau tidak begitu jelas karena tangis, Haechan berkata amat pelan. Mencurahkan segala gelisah dan sesak yang terasa menghimpit dadanya hingga membuat dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

"Yang kutakutkan bukan tentang aku yang dihujat mereka." Haechan menarik ingusnya "Tak apa mereka mengataiku, tidak masalah, tapi akan sangat menyakitkan jika kau percaya pada berita itu dan kalian ikut membenciku seperti mereka yang sangat benci padaku."

Taeyong menghela nafas, ditepuknya pundak Haechan yang bergetar. Inilah yang tidak disukai Taeyong. Semua orang menganggap Haechan adalah sosok yang kuat –savage lebih tepatnya. Namun dibalik semua tawa dan kejahilan itu, adiknya ini masihlah bocah enam belas tahun yang akan terluka jika menghadapi masalah seberat ini.

"Bukankah kau itu fans nomor satuku?" tanya Taeyong. Ia menarik Haechan untuk ia peluk. Tak tega melihat maknaenya menangis. "Seorang fans tidak akan menjelek-jelekkan idolanya, bukan?"

"Tapi kenapa mereka melakukan itu padaku, hyung?"

Melepas pelukan keduanya, Taeyong memberi jarak beberapa jengkal. Beberapa waktu lalu ia berada dalam situasi yang sama dengan Haechan. Menguatkan diri sendiri adalah yang tersulit, karena sebenarnya musuh kita adalah diri kita sendiri.

"Berarti mereka tidak sejati." Balas Taeyong. Pemuda itu menambahkan "Fans sejati tidak akan pergi begitu saja, apalagi sampai menjatuhkan idolanya. Mereka yang pernah menjadi fansmu lalu berubah menyerangmu, adalah kumpulan orang munafik yang hatinya dibutakan setan."

Taeyong mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Haechan. Ditangkupnya pipi gembil adiknya itu.

"Tak perlu bersedih, karena mereka yang bertahan untukmu juga ada. Berikan senyummu untuk mereka. Jangan menangisi yang pergi, kau hidup bukan untuk membuat mereka tertawa diatas kesedihanmu"

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Haechan. Ada rasa lega luaar biasa yang Taeyong rasakan. Karena sejak tadi inilah yang ia harapkan –senyum sang adik.

"Senyum Haechan –ah… Orang lain bisa stress kalau tidak melihat senyummu itu"

Senyuman itu terulas lebih lebar. Tangisannya telah berhenti. Haechan menarik Taeyong untuk bangun dari duduknya.

"Terimakasih Tae –hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik"

Haechan mengacungkan dua jempol yang membuat Taeyong tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, temui hyungdeulmu yang lain. Mereka sangat mencemaskanmu asal kau tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Big Hug?"

Haechan sedikit terkejut, ketika membuka pintu apartemen dan ia mendapati Mark merentangkan tangan. Karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan, Mark menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa Taeyong hyung menyakitimu?" bisiknya. Dikecupnya pelipis Haechan berkali-kali. Sedikit berguna untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Bohong kalau ia tidak khawatir, rasanya ia ingin mendobrak pintu ruang latihan dan memastikan bahwa Taeyong benar-benar tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat membuat kekasihnya semakin terluka.

Gelengan dari Haechan membuat pemuda Kanada itu menarik nafas lega.

"Kadang kau itu sekuat Superman…" Mark mengecup kening Haechan "Tapi terkadang juga serapuh Cinderella."

Lagi, Mark menarik Haechan kedalam pelukannya setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Haechan.

"Bayi beruang kesayanganku, bisakah kau tersenyum? Mark Lee –orang yang mencintaimu bisa gila kalau kau tidak mengabulkannya"

Tulang pipi itu terangkat, senyum manis yang Mark rindukan terulas meski tipis.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Mark. "Kami akan selalu berada disisimu, menjagamu dari mereka yang menyakitimu. Kau percaya itu kan, sayang?"

Haechan mengangguk. Air matanya menetes lagi tapi dengan cepat ia usap. Haechan sangat bersyukur Tuhan memberinya orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Setidaknya, keluarga keduanya ini tak akan menyakitinya. Mereka akan menemaninya melewati masa masa sulit seperti sekarang.

Ia yakin, semua badai akan berlalu pada waktunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf, kalau tiba-tiba curhat

Jadi ini kali pertamanya aku suka Kpop dan punya bias Haechan. Belum pernah ngerasain gimana biasmu kena rumor yang nggak enak. Jujur aja waktu tau Haechan dpt rumor kayak gt aku nangis,

Untung ada bunda, hanipa, yumi , juga temen2 di keluarga shargeng yang saling menguatkan.

Hey kiddongim alias kak (?) gaby, kamu nyebut namaku di ffn tapi gabales lineku. Kucium loh ya /slap. Kak rury juga ngilang~~~~

Pendapatku sendiri (masing-masing punya pendapat, ok?)

Yang namanya fans sejati nggak akan rubuh hanya karena biasmu nggak sesuai dg ekspetasimu, kan?

Mohon dengan sangat,

(huhuhu nangiss)

Jangan pernah ninggalin Haechan.

Karena bayi beruang kita sangat berharga…..


End file.
